


To the coast?

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is overwhelmed by feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: “It’s a nice song,” he heard Geralt say gently from behind, before the Witcher sat down next to him. “Who is it about?”Jaskier looked at Geralt and sighed. Unbelievable how oblivious that man could be. He decided not to answer that, just looked down to his lute again and continued playing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 499





	To the coast?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or on [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/)

“If life could give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands.“ Geralt turned around and walked some steps away. Jaskier’s lips were trembling. Twenty years of friendship and then he had to hear something like that. He had no idea how to react. Was that really how Geralt felt about him?

“Right. Uh…” He pressed his lips together thinking about what to say next.

“Right, then. I’ll… I’ll go get the rest of the story from the others.” At least, Geralt wasn’t looking at him and couldn’t see his pained face and his desperate attempt to hold back tears.

“See you around, Geralt.” A last desperate attempt to get him to say something else to him. Something that wouldn’t break his heart more. He waited a couple more seconds, before turning around and walking away.

He went to grab his lute and made his way back down the mountain. It would be a shitty travel on his own. He had only little a coin and no food, basically just his lute. But he would manage, he had always managed somehow.

Only normally when he was traveling alone, he didn’t just have his heart ripped out and stomped on. It hurt so much, he had trouble walking upright. He would not talk with the others. The story wasn’t that important. If he really needed a new song, he would just make something up. As if Geralt would care. He had made it extremely clear; he didn’t care about him at all.

What a fool he had been, falling in love with a Witcher, having hopes, his feelings could be returned. He had always believed it wasn’t true, what people said about Witchers and emotions but apparently it was true, Geralt had none. Except maybe anger and annoyance.

\----

“Fuck,” Geralt muttered and pressed his lips together. He didn’t mean to shout at Jaskier. He had been angry but it was not the bard’s fault. He quickly turned around, he had to get to Jaskier. He couldn’t see the bard anymore. Hopefully if he was quick enough, he could reach him, before he was to far away to be found. Quickly Geralt gathered his stuff and walked down the path leading down from the mountain. He ignored the shouts asking him, where he was going. These people were not important. In the distance he could see something red. It had to be Jaskier. Geralt started running and shouting his name, but there was no reaction. The bard just kept walking, but he wasn’t fast so Geralt reached him quickly.

“Jaskier, please wait,” he said after arriving next to him and falling into pace. But Jaskier just kept starring down the path and walked. Geralt could see his whole body shaking.

“Jaskier, please,” he completely ignored his pride. He had hurt his bard and he had to make it right again. But Jaskier still acted as if he couldn’t hear or see him. He jumped in front of the bard and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Finally, Jaskier showed some kind of a reaction. At least he stopped walking. Mostly because it’s hard, when a Witcher is standing in front of you, holding your shoulders. But he kept starring past Geralt.

“Okay, you don’t have to acknowledge my existence, I probably deserve it. Just listen to me. I’m sorry, I snapped at you. I didn’t mean any of it, I was angry and it was not your fault.” Jaskier actually shifted his gaze and looked at him. Geralt felt a little relieved. Finally he got a reaction and he felt like Jaskier was least listening to him.

“I know, I always said, that you were not my friend, but that’s not true and I know, you know that. You are my best friend and the only one who was always there for me without expecting anything in return. Please accept my apology,” he was actually pleading. He couldn’t believe it himself, but he couldn’t lose the only human who had ever cared for him.

Jaskier was shaking more than before and suddenly he vanished under Geralt hands. He had fallen onto his knees and was now kneeling on the ground. A second later Geralt was also on his knees, looking the shaking bard in the eyes. He had pressed his lips together and looked extremely tense. Without warning, Jaskier burst into tears. Shit, Geralt had no idea how to deal with a crying person or why Jaskier was even crying right now.

“Did I say something wrong again? I’m sorry, please tell me,” he was pleading again. Humans were so complicated and he normally didn’t care why they reacted a certain way. Usually he didn’t care about them but Jaskier was different. Awkwardly he patted his shoulder. Jaskier snuffled and wiped his tears of his face.

“You are an absolute asshole, Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier said. Tears where still running down his face, but at least less rapidly.

“Fair enough,” Geralt answered and nodded.

“Why are you doing that to me? First you shout at me, send me away, make me feel like I’m worthless and the last twenty years meant nothing and then suddenly you come running after me telling me you’re sorry. Maybe Witchers don’t have feelings, but humans do.” He was clearly angry and Geralt couldn’t deny that he was right. He looked to the ground, not able to look Jaskier in the eyes.

“It’s not true,” he whispered “, we have feelings.” He had never said that out loud, never admitted it in front of anyone else, barely admitted it to himself. But it was true, Witchers didn’t get rid of their emotions, they just learned to hide them, lock them away and to not let them rule them. But sometimes that didn’t work.

Jaskier sniffled a bit, then leaped forward and hugged Geralt. Geralt awkwardly patted Jaskier’s back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please forgive me.”

“Just don’t do that again. Not like that.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

After the bard had collected himself, Geralt was able to pull Jaskier off the ground again, and they walked side by side down the mountain. Jaskier was awfully quiet the whole time and Geralt didn’t like that. It was to out of character for him. Hopefully his friend would soon be back to his old self.

Not too much later they finally reached the place where they had left Roach and Jaskier suddenly ran up to her and petted her head.

“Hello girl, so good to see you again,” he said and as an answer, Roach’s soft muzzle bumped into his face which made the bard laugh. Geralt was standing a couple of steps behind them, just observing. It was good, to see Jaskier laugh again and also talk, even if it was just to the horse. He stepped closer and looked at Jaskier.

“So, the coast?” he asked softly. Jaskier looked at him surprised.

“You were actually listening to me?”

“I do that quite a lot, I just don’t always answer.”

“Yes, to the coast. It would be nice, we could get a little break, because I think we both need it. And don’t tell me you don’t. The way you were yelling. You are so full of tension; you need to relax and I mean more then a bath or meaningless sex with a whore.” Jaskier explained. Geralt nodded, maybe Jaskier was right, maybe he really needed a break. He pushed Jaskier up to the horse, before he got up himself. Jaskier inched closer to him and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s waist. It was warm and felt quite good, Geralt had to admit, as Roach started to walk.

\----

It took them some time to reach the coast. They stayed in a couple of inns on their way. Jaskier was able to make some money, playing his songs so they could afford a room and some food everyday. Thanks to Geralt and the songs, he had written about him, he had become quite famous over the years and he was able to make much more coin with his music then before they had met. When they finally arrived, they decided to stay out of the town, just make camp somewhere quiet. It was a beautiful place, a sandy beach just in front of the sea and some woods behind them. They had pitched a tent just at the border. It was much nicer, than being in town in an inn. Sure some luxuries were missing, but at least no one spat or shouted at them. Jaskier might have helped Geralt’s reputation a lot, but there were still enough people who just hated Witchers.

Geralt still had no clue that Jaskier was in love with him, but it didn’t really matter, as long as he could be with him. He was sitting on the sand, looking out to the sea and strumming his lute, singing a song he had composed during the dragon hunt. A love song, obviously. He had called it ‘Her sweet kiss’. It was about Geralt, Yennefer and him, obviously, about how he felt. Yennefer was not good for Geralt. He of course had noticed that Geralt had been in Yennefer’s tent that one night, of course he had been jealous. But now Geralt was here with him and not with Yennefer. But still, it was a good song, he would absolutely sing that when he would perform the next time. Just had to work out some last flaws.

“It’s a nice song,” he heard Geralt say gently from behind, before the Witcher sat down next to him. “Who is it about?”

Jaskier looked at Geralt and sighed. Unbelievable how oblivious that man could be. He decided not to answer that, just looked down to his lute again and continued playing. Geralt didn’t push it any further. Jaskier had written a lot of love songs in the past years, nearly all of them about Geralt, and not once had the Witcher realized it. But at least he was with him right now, he was just sitting by his side, staring out to the sea. Jaskier put his lute down and looked at Geralt. He could make out a small smile on the Witchers face. He seemed relaxed. This trip was so good for the both of them. Jaskier just wished he could lean against Geralt’s shoulder right now. It would make the moment perfect.

“Are you in love, Jaskier?” Geralt suddenly asked, looking back at the bard. Jaskier could feel the heat in his cheeks, quickly looked away and took his lute back in his hands. “Mhm,” he just answered. Probably enough to be interpreted as a yes but who knew with Geralt.

“I’ll leave you to your composing,” Geralt said and got up, briefly putting his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. The warmth of his hand lingered much longer then the hand had been there.

Geralt returned to the tent deep in thought. They’d been here for a couple of days and he had enjoyed it more then anything he’d done in the last years. He felt like something was missing, something that would make him truly happy, he just couldn’t figure out, what it was. He looked back at Jaskier, a dark shape against the setting sun. Seeing him made him feel somehow warm. He felt like there was something, he should be noticing about the bard, but he didn’t know what it was.  
He decided to get a fire going since it was starting to get dark.

They were sitting at the fire, had just finished eating a rabbit that Geralt had caught in the forest. The fire was nice and warm and Geralt was watching Jaskier who once again was playing this song, he had been working on for a couple of days now. He realized, Jaskier was looking at him the whole time, a little smile on his face but also a bit of sadness. Suddenly something clicked into place and Geralt’s jaw dropped.

“Jaskier, are you in love with me?”, he asked, before he could think about it. Jaskier played a dissonant note and went silent. The smile had vanished, only the sadness stayed.

“Have been for the last two decades, but thanks for noticing,” he answered. Geralt was not sure how to react to that. Suddenly everything made so much more sense. Jaskier’s total breakdown after Geralt had yelled at him, this little sadness he was sensing, even when Jaskier seemed happy, all these love songs he had composed in the past years.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“Yeah, that’s not exactly the reaction I was hoping for,” Jaskier answered. Without knowing why he did it, Geralt got up and went over to the bard, sitting down next to him and looking him in the eyes. The blue eyes were filled with longing, hope and fear. Geralt raised a hand and placed it gently on Jaskier’s cheek.

“Don’t play with my feelings, Geralt,” Jaskier warned him. “Because I don’t know if I could forgive you for that.”

“I think I might be in love with you, too”, Geralt explained, after more pieces were falling into place in his head. Suddenly understanding why, he had felt like he did, when Jaskier was smiling at him, when he was sitting behind him on Roach and hugging him, when he was singing and also when he was not there.

“You think?” Jaskier asked, pulling back a little.

“I’ve never been in love before, not really. I’m not really supposed to have emotions like that, remember?” Geralt explained. Jaskier cocked his head a little, then gently grabbed Geralt’s face with both of his hands and leaned his forehead against Geralt’s.

“What do you feel now?”, he whispered. Geralt had his eyes closed and looked calm and relaxed.

“I feel warm, and safe, and…” he seemed to really think about it, “…happy, I think.” Jaskier was shaking a little. They had been close before. Especially when sitting on Roach together and he would be pressed against Geralt’s back, his arms around his waist. But this was different, much more intimate. He felt so overwhelmed by his feelings, love as well as fear. He could hear Geralt breathing and in the background the sea, while he just waited.

“Can I kiss you?”, Geralt asked, unsure if that was the right thing to say right now.

“Yes,” Jaskier whispered in response and he felt a soft hand against his face. In the next moment a pair of lips were on his own. He could just hope that Geralt meant it and wouldn’t realize that was a mistake. But even then, he would always remember that moment.

They pulled back again and Jaskier turned back to the fire, deep in thought. Geralt moved a bit and sat down behind Jaskier, pulling the bard between his legs hugging him. Jaskier allowed him to do that and leaned back. Geralt’s hands couldn’t stay idle and started playing with Jaskier’s hair, stroking it, twisting it around his fingers. Until he realized Jaskier must have fallen asleep. He didn’t want to wake him and the night was mild so he just laid down where they were and pulled Jaskier with him. He actually felt safe, lying here, his bard in his arms and he quickly fell asleep too.

When he woke up the first thing, he noticed was the warmth in front of him missing. He wondered if it had just been a dream, that they had fallen asleep together in front of the fire. He opened his eyes and realized that he was laying exactly where he remembered falling asleep, but he was alone. The fire had gone out. He felt scared for a moment, that Jaskier had realized, it had been a mistake. Because now he was certain, he was in love. He just hoped it wasn’t to late. He got up and turned around. The moment he spotted Jaskier standing on the beach, half way to the sea, he relaxed. He hurried to walk over to him. Jaskier turned to him and gave him a bright smile, which made him incredibly happy in an instant, he could just smile back. Jaskier walked up to him, pulled his head closer and kissed him. Geralt wrapped his arms around the bard and pulled the body against his.

“I love you,” Geralt said, now much more certain then the day before.

“Are you sure?” Jaskier asked.

“Absolutely,” he answered. Jaskier laughed and jumped at him so unexpectedly, Geralt fell backwards in the sand. Geralt now also laughed, pulling Jaskier, who was lying on top of him into a hug.

“Gosh, I didn’t know that you could actually laugh. You should do that more often, it’s beautiful,” Jaskier said, looking at him in awe, before leaning down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> While I had the general idea for a while, two tumblr posts helped me with certain parts of the story.  
> [This one is of course when Geralt realizes, Jaskier loves him.](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/post/190571218947/i-want-to-believe-he-has-already-heard-the-song)  
> [And this one is the next morning. These edits are amazing.](https://witchersdestiny.tumblr.com/post/190586512721)


End file.
